Final Fantasy 8: My WayDisc Two
by Miklusca
Summary: This is disc two of my parody!
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy 8: My Way  
Disc TWO!! (Echoes)  
  
Author: Miklusca  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Stupidity, slight Yaoi, swearing and my psychotic issues. ^.^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, those lucky bastards at Squaresoft  
does.  
Feedback: Fuck yes!!!!!!!!! Email me: hmikeal@hotmail.com  
Summary: Well just disc two of my parody.  
Chapter 1: Yet another dream, but from Winhill  
Laguna wakes up in a wet bed.  
Laguna: Damn those cheap rip off of depends! Didn't work!  
A little girl comes in.  
Laguna: Ellone!  
Ellone: Uncle Laguna smells like tinkle! Piss!  
Laguna: Get the fuck downstairs while I finish here! (Ellone runs  
downstairs and he takes a shower, makes the bed and reads a porno. He then  
runs down the stairs.)  
Laguna: There you are, your not suppose to come here alone!  
Ellone: Piss off man!  
Laguna: @_@. Your not suppose to smoke either! (Grabs her cigarettes)  
Ellone: Hey man! Why you messin!?  
Laguna: Go to Raine!  
Ellone: Ass! (Goes and runs next door and Laguna follows)  
The Sexy Pub  
Laguna: Kiros!? Buddy! How have you been since our grand escape?  
Kiros: Escape? You mean when you kicked our asses over the cliff!  
Raine: O_O. I thought so! (Punch's Laguna)  
Laguna: @_@  
Raine: Get back to work lazy ass! Take your friend with you!  
Kiros: Uh.?  
Raine: GO! (Shoots fire from her eyes)  
Kiros & Laguna: O.O (They run out and walk around killing monsters and  
such.)  
Kiros: You know Ward is a janitor in a prison. But means he's big he  
doesn't get raped. Man you changed a lot! I mean you never wore lingerie  
before! (Points at the lacy material showing)  
Laguna: DON'T TOUCH MY RAINE! (Foams at the mouth and runs off.)  
Back to the Sexy Pub  
Ellone: Man you and Uncle Laguna made a lot of noise last night! Are you  
going to marry him?  
Raine: I don't know.  
Laguna: (whispers) She digs me! ^_^  
Kiros: (whispers) Shut up!  
Raine: I mean he's good in bed but he's too childish!  
Laguna falls breaking the rail  
Raine: O.O  
Laguna: We just got back.  
Raine: Lying ass! Get your asses to your room and I'll cook so I can have  
some quiet! Now go little bitch!  
The whimper to the next house.  
Laguna: Well lets take a break. (lays down on his bed)  
Kiros: Fine with me. (Sleeps on the ceiling)  
End Dream  
TBCFUCKAS!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Don't bend for the soap!  
Prison  
Zell: Man this sucks, now I cant sleep naked.  
Selphie: Shut up hot dog fucker!  
Rinoa: You too? Wow I like sausage.  
All: @_@ (gags)  
A guard comes in and beats Zell  
Zell: I didn't do anything!  
Guard #1: Oh yeah, which one of you bitch's is Rinoa?  
Rinoa: I am! Whoo! Later!  
She takes off with them  
All: Bitch!  
A Moomba comes in and drops the plate and humps Zell's back when he's  
down.  
Zell: You little shit! (kicks the Moomba)  
Guard: What's that racket!?  
Comes in and Selphie kicks him in the balls until he's unconscious.  
Zell: Uh.that wasn't suppose to happen.  
Selphie: Just take the damn keys and get our weapons bitch!  
Zell: O.O. Yes Mam! Come on fuzzy ass! (the Moomba follows)  
They run and find the 8th floor.  
Switch to Squall  
Seifer tied Squall to the electric thingy.  
Seifer: Man you look so good like this! Oh.Edea wants to know what SeeD  
stands for.  
Squall: It's sperm dumbass!  
Seifer: (cries) Fine be that way! (turns the switch and Squall goes  
unconscious, Seifer walks away)  
Back to Zell  
Zell: Dude! (karate chops the guards and takes the weapons back)  
Guards: What the hell was that!?  
Back at the cell  
Zell: Here you go!  
Quistis: Lets kick some asses! (crack her whip and blinds a camera guy off  
stage)  
Selphie: Kill them all! (swings her Nunchaku around)  
Zell: Oh yeah! (accidentally hits himself in the crotch and goes down)  
They run out over the guards that was coming in. An alarm rings off  
and they finally blow their way to the 13th floor.  
Irvine; You dipshits, you didn't even come find us!  
Rinoa: He made me come back! (cries)  
Zell: Lets get Squall.  
They find Squall after seeing signs pointing to where he was. They  
get him and kill their way to their spots. When they go across the bridge  
it starts to collapse and Squall spots the elevator.  
Squall: Dumbasses! (takes the elevator down)  
On ground  
Squall: I don't want to screw around so, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie go to the  
Missile Base. Something about missiles going for Garden and blah blah  
blah. (rolls his eyes as he talks) Now get the fuck away!  
They split and the other team takes the car. Squall steals a train  
and soldiers run trying to catch them.  
Soldier: Hey! That's our train! We need to get our shipment of coke out  
of the back!  
Squall: Run Bitch Run! Run as fast as your little legs can carry you!  
They Soldier falls crying and shaking from withdrawal as they go  
free.  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Missilea Basea  
  
Selphie, Zell and Rinoa arrive at the Missile Base and was passed by  
from a soldier looking like Shaq.  
Selphie: Open! (tries to open the door)  
Zell: How about this? (flashes the door and it opens, the circuits  
melting)  
They go until another solider stops them  
Soldier: Hey want to go take pictures? (winks)  
Rinoa: Sure!  
Selphie: Uh.no thanks!  
They run to the observation deck and just beat the crap out of them.  
They then go back to the circuit room.  
Soldier: Was there really someone that sexy on the base?  
Circuit Room  
Rinoa: @.@ Blinky Lights!  
Selphie: Ok we need to cause a blackout.  
Zell: What about this button?  
Button: To cause a blackout button  
Selphie: Oooh let me! (push's the button and everything went dark. Sexy  
music is played in the background)  
Zell: Lets go before we're caught or raped.  
They run into some asses and was forced to pushing a missile into  
place.  
Soldier: Now use the Missile Control Panel!  
They go out and turn on the panel  
Selphie: -_-. Well I guess do this and that. (push's more buttons)  
Zell: Look naked soldiers!  
Rinoa: Oooh!  
Selphie: EWWWWWWWW!! Gross!  
They quite and Selphie dances  
Selphie: Kill them all!!  
Zell: Lets find the self-destruct button and fast.  
They run up the stairs and hear the Command Leader getting it on with  
another soldier.  
Zell: Whoa!  
CL: What!? (puts on his special uniform) You're imposters! Only my real  
men would leave me be!  
Battle:  
CL: Get them girls! (his special uniform is shorts and a tank top)  
Soldier #1: Lets go!  
Soldier #2: Make that blonde cutie our bitch!  
Zell: WTF!? You're not going to tap my ass!  
Rinoa: (uses her weapon GD I can't remember what it is but oh well!)  
Soldier #1: We like it like that!  
Selphie: Ewww! Siren! (Siren comes in with shells and drowns one of  
them)  
Soldier #1: Not fair! (gurgles and dies, fading)  
Selphie: Oh hell with it! (throws a grenade and blows them apart)  
End battle  
Fanfare plays:  
Selphie: ^.^  
They go into the next room and Zell shadow boxed.  
Rinoa: Where the hell is it?! My vibrating toy is gone! (looks in her  
pockets)  
Selphie: @_@' Just look for the GD button!  
Zell hits a button as he boxed.  
Voice: Self-destruct has been activated, pick a time limit.  
10 minutes  
20 minutes  
now  
Selphie: A!  
Voice: You have 10 minutes to your asses out!  
Alarms wail and they use the Emergency door.  
They run around and see a big machine.  
Soldier: Fight little ho's!  
Battle:  
The big machine runs one soldier over.  
Solider: O.O. Shit!  
Rinoa: Oh my what a big dildo!  
Selphie: -_-'' (throws a boulder at the soldier and he dies)  
Zell: We win? How fucking stupid was that! (all looks at the fearful  
author)  
Fanfare plays.  
They run around and couldn't find a way out.  
Rinoa: Squall! Did you want me do die!?  
Selphie: Maybe. But I think he didn't want me to!  
Zell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
The missiles go flying.  
Big Explosion: Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BANG!!!!)  
Tbc 


	4. Chapter 4: Back?

**Chapter 4: Back?**

**Squall, Quistis, and Irvine arrive at Balamb Garden and find everyone running, some with thier pants down**

**Squall: What the hell?**

**Irvine: Mabey there's and orgy.**

**Garden Official: Who are you with? Dickhead Cid or Garden Masterbator er Master Norg?**

**Squall: What the hell are you talking about?**

**GO: Well die!**

**Squall: I didn't even fucking answer. --. (slices off his head)**

**Quistis: Lets go.**

**Near the directory**

**Raijin: Where the hell have you been? I mean ya know?**

**Fuijin: RETARD! (kicks him in the ass)**

**Raijin: AHH! So who are you with?**

**Squall: No one asswipe! There's missiles coming this way to smolder your ass.**

**Fuijin: No shit?**

**Quistis: Go tell everyone. Where's XU?**

**Fuijin: Be damned if I know. LET'T GO! (the two posse members take off on skateboards)**

**Quistis: Let's go find Xu, she has to be somewhere. **

**They go everywhere, checking under rocks and girls big tits**

**Infirmary**

**Garden Official: You rejected me! Die skanky bitches!**

**Battle**

**GO: This monster will make you it's bitch! (leaves magically)**

**Monster: Meee wants sexxx!**

**Irvine: I only want women or cute guys like Squall and Zell.**

**Squall: Oookay.**

**Quistis: Guys! Might as well do it myself. (does he Blackhole limit break, sucking it up her ass)**

**Battle Ends**

**They enter the infirmary and Dr.K slaps Squall.**

**Dr.K: You bastard! You were suppose to tell me the missiles were coming! Instead I had to hear it from the waterfall!**

**Squall: I don't have time for this shit! Now give me some god damn morphine!**

**Quistis: Dr. K do you know where that asshole Cid or whore XU is?**

**Dr. K: I don't fucking know! Do I look like a damn mojo queen! Now Squall here's your damn morphine. I'm staying here to sex up the hurt students.**

**They leave and look all over. Squall tried to take a nap here and there but is dragged away. Finally they see Xu running up the steps to the elevator and Squall tackles her.**

**Squall: Yeah! Now you can't run no more!**

**Xu: **

**Irvine: Where's the headmaster?**

**Xu: Upstairs in his office. Now let me go! I need to take a dump! (she runs off to the bathrooms)**

**They go up to the elevator and meet Cid who was scratching his ass.**

**Squall: Dumb ass there's missiles on the way and we need to get out of here.**

**Cid: (jumps in suprise and sniffs his hand)**

**Irvine: OO. Dude! (scrunches up his face in disgust)**

**Cid: Missiles huh? Here's a key Squall, it's suppose to do something. I wasn't paying attention when I was told. You guys go while I comfort some underclass girls. (gazes lecherously)**

**Squall: TT. Peice of shit! Can't I ever get a god damn break?**

**Irvine: Apparently not.**

**With Squall grumbling they went to the elevator where he used the key. The thing goes down a little then stalls.**

**Quistis: Squall you need to find a way out.**

**Irvine: Yeah. Just do it.**

**Squall: Are you guys so fucking stupid that you can't see this fucking trap door! (points below their feet) Damn morons! (opens it and throws them down)**

**They jump out of the way as the elevator crashes down, crushing a boy in a red hood.**

**Irvine: Oh my god! They killed Kenny!**

**Squall: You bastards!**

**Quistis: (Rolls her eyes and they get to a valve)**

**Squall: Twist it bitches! (takes out a whip and cracks it)**

**Irvine & Quistis: (turns the valve fast like lightning)**

**They climb the ladder after turning on the computer and try moving the rail by the green light, but it wouldn't budge.**

**Irvine: I think it's stuck.**

**Squall: TT. (grabs Quistis and uses her like a bat agianst the railing. It becomes unstuck and falls) There it is.**

**Quistis: XX**

**Irvine: You killed Quistis!**

**Cricket: Who care? (chirps)**

**Irvine: --. (revives her and they go down)**

**Squall: Just seems to go on and on. (kicks the lever and starts across the brige)**

**Suddenly 2 giant fangirls jump out of the oil screeching.**

**Fangirl#1: Oh my god! It's really Irvine and Squall! (squeals)**

**Fangirl#2: Can we like get a picture with you and an autograph?**

**Squall: If you leave us alone.**

**There was squealing as they posed and got signed.**

**FG#1: You're the best! ( jumps back into the oil)**

**FG#2: I want your babies! (also jumps)**

**Squall?? Well yay! No fucking fight.**

**They end up at some machines and Squall turns the center of the control panel.**

**Irvine: Do you even know what your doing?**

**Squall: Do you fucking know?**

**Irvine: (shakes his head)**

**Squall: Then shut it asshole!**

**They go quiet as the machine starts and a chunk of machinary makes them fly up, striking Cid in the ass.**

**Cid: Ahh! There's something stuck! (pulls out a metal bar)**

**Everyone in the room goes silent.**

**Squall: There's the missiles! (the missiles stop to look at them)**

**Missile#1: Yo. Do you guys know where some Garden is?**

**Missile#2: Yeah. We like smoked some pot and now we're lost. (giggles)**

**Squall: OO. Yeah, it's over there. (points to where President Bush is)**

**Missile#1: Thanks dude. Hey it's that way! (shouts to the others and they blow up the site)**

**The Garden starting moving and they stumble around, heading towards Balamb.**

**Cid: Squall do something before we hit the town! The whore house is there!**

**Quistis: Squall do something!**

**Irvine: , . (goes to the side at the sight of veins popping out on Squall's forehead)**

**Squall: (grabs Quistis & Cid, smashing their faces into the control panel. The Garden starts to turn, and lands in the water. Squall stretches) Time for a nap (goes off to his dorm room)**

**TBC LOOOONG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Norgie Boo!**

**Squall wakes up and the group go to the 2nd floor observation deck.**

**Irvine: Whooo!**

**Quistis: Beautiful!**

**Squall: pukes I hate birds. seagulls are flying all around**

**Irvine: We should go see Cid**

**Squall: Fuck that. I'm going to see what the hell this Norg ass is.**

**They take the elevator down and they heard Cid.**

**Cid: I sold you those high quality tapes and you only gave me 20 Gil? You son of a bitch! goes running, squealing and crying**

**Offical: I was about to come get your sweet asses. Now come and get molested by Master Norg.**

**Norg: GOD DAMMIT! YOU MADE ME FORGET WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! GRRRRR!**

**Squall: --. God! Did you get that way from inbreeding?**

**Norg: YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT CID AND EDEA. THAT COUSIN MARRIAGE IS PATHETIC!**

**Irvine: O.O They're marriede?**

**Quistis: They're cousins?**

**Squall: Darth Vadar is Luke Skywalkers father?**

**everyone lookes at him with sweatdrops**

**Norg: YOU GUYS ARE RETARDED! PREPARE TO DIE! GRRR!**

**Battle**

**Norg goes in his little Pod**

**Irvine: Ah lets just yank this. unplugs the Pods life support**

**Norg: gasps for air**

**Squall: unplugs another power cord**

**Norg: GASP. DIE. GASP. turns to dust**

**Mexican style victory music plays**

**Irvine: What the hell is that music?**

**Squall: Ah hah! Finally someone else hears it!**

**Quistis: Come on, I bet Cid's in the Infirmary.**

**Squall: I'm not seeing that asshole! . **

**Quistis: We are going. NOW!**

**Irvine and Squall: OO. Must be on the rag.**

**Quistis: kicks them into the wall GET GOING!**

**Squall: You can't tell me what to do bitch! I'm going to see if I can get a peice of Xu.**

**They use the elevator and find Xu by the directory.**

**Squall: So Xu wanna go somewhere and get springy?**

**Xu: Sorry but I'm into woman now. turns and frenchs a female cadet**

**Squall: Hey! God damn it!**

**Xu: Oh by the way there's some cool tricked out ship outside. Use the 2nd floor deck.**

**Irvine: --. Wow, never thought of using it.**

**Quistis: It might be the Galabadians. Use caution.**

**Squall & Irvine: ties and gags her to the directory then skips up to the elevator**

**Xu & Fan Boys: drools and approach her**

**Quistis: O.O screams around the gag**

**2nd floor deck**

**Squall: That is a pretty cool ship**

**Irvine: There's people coming aboard**

**Three people jump high in slow motion then land**

**Squall & Irvine: It's gotta be the shoes**

**Guy: We are Edea's White SeeD's...**

**Everyone: laughs**

**Guy: ).( We are here to talk to Cid**

**Irvine: About your swimmer force? laughs**

**Guy: ).( I get the sperm jokes!**

**Cid walks in**

**Cid: Stop being bitches to my White SeeD's**

**Everyone: rolling with laughter**

**Guy: God damn it! We're looking for Ellone. I know she's here!**

**Cid: You two, go find the little skank**

**Squall: Sure. Don't spill too many White SeeD's. laughs**

**White SeeD's: TT. KILL!**

**Irvine and Squall come to the library and find the girl.**

**Squall: Ellone **

**Ellone: Yes.**

**Squall: slaps her Stop sending us to those fucking idiots! is taken away by Irvine and Ellone is sent with the White SeeD's**

**Irvine: Fuck it! Lets go to sleep. I don't want to hear all that jabble.**

**Squall: Yeah, really. they both go to sleep**

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Smells Like Fish...**

**Nida crashes Garden into Fisherman's Horizon, trying to hit the giant pink panda which vanished.**

**Squall:. TT. I was asleep damn it!**

**Cid: over intercom Squall, Irvine and Quistis go to the damn town. Talk to the idiot Mayor and sodomize his wife.**

**Squall: D'oh!**

**The three appear on the deck and some workers start hassling them. **

**Irvine: Leave us alone, we can't help it hicks!**

**Squall: Yeah so bugger off!**

**The guys walk away muttering**

**Quistis: -- Lets just go **

**They end up at the Mayor's house and walk in. Irvine and Squall steal jewlery on their way up the steps.**

**Ernie The Elf: Hey you shouldn't steal that! screams after Squall steps on him**

**Mayor: Bitch, grip, moan.**

**Irvine is seen in the background, humping the Mayor's wife like a dog.**

**Squall: TT. Alright, come on. Iv'e heard enough from these asswipes.**

**Irvine: Well I'm done. dresses**

**Quistis: I hate my life**

**Squall: shoots her head off with his gunblade**

**Quistis: XX**

**Irvine: Dude! You need some serious help.**

**Quistis #2 steps in**

**Squall: Let's get back to the Garden**

**As they walk everyone yells that some soldiers smelling of crap are there.**

**Mayors Bitch Wife: runs out to them There here because of you! You better fix this!**

**Squall: blows her head off as well and the Mayor comes**

**Mayor: My wife!**

**Squall: They did it. points to the soldiers**

**Mayor: I'm going to talk with them. leaves**

**Irvine: turns to Squall Jesus Hyne Christ Squall! Knock it off!**

**They follow the tracks and Squall gets a quick BJ from the prostitute in black then make it to the Train Station.**

**Q #2: Don't just stand there! Wee need to help**

**Irvine: Just a sec. The soldier is raping the Mayor.**

**Squall: He's done. Okay lets go.**

**The Mayor runs as they jump in.**

**Soldier: Children! quivers and explodes in his pants**

**Irvine: . Damn child molester! shoots the soldiers balls off**

**Soldier: XX. Dies.**

**A big ass machine from the Missile Base jumps in.**

**Battle**

**BGH251F2: I'm alive!**

**Q #2: O.O? Huh?**

**Squall: TT. kicks it where the balls should be**

**BGH251F2: falls off cliff**

**Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie emerge.**

**Zell: You pricks! That hurt! holds his crotch**

**Selphie: Is the Garden okay?**

**Squall: Yeah. It's here now. Now go before I shoot you.**

**Rinoa: smiles The more to screw the merrier.**

**Rinoa walks off and Squall sees a young man.**

**Squall: Yo. Does your mom work at Garden?**

**Man: How did you know.**

**Squall: . You look exactly like each other. She want you home, go before she keeps yapping at me.**

**Man: Okay. Here I come Ma. Get the lube ready.**

**Squall: . pukes**

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Festivals **

**Squall heads to Garden and Irvine wanted him to cheer up Selphie. They go to the Quad and Squall screws Selphie under the stage.**

**Irvine: . That's not what I had in mind! punches Squall**

**Squall: . So tight! Irvine runs him over with Selphie's scooter XX**

**Cid: magically appears Oh God damn it! revives Squall Squall go to the bridge, we need to talk.**

**With a growl Squall leaves**

**Bridge**

**CID: Squall: I'm too lazy so I'm putting you in charge for now**

**Squall: WTF!**

**CID makes the announcement over the intercom and Squall punches him. At the Quad they are making plans for the concert Irvine and Selphie had talked about. They all picked an instrument and went off to practice, after it got dark Squall headed out his room and seen Selphie run away. Rinoa was left alone and she lifted her leg and farted.**

**Squall: O.O**

**Rinoa: There you are. Come on, let's go out.**

**Squall: gags at the smell God damn! runs**

**They arrive by the Mayors house and Irvine was trying to hump Selphie's back.**

**Irvine: O.O Hey Squall come over here. they go to a corner Hey I left a porno to show you how to really screw**

**Squall: ).( kicks him in the balls**

**Irvine: pukes**

**Selphie: Oh hey! Go on ahead.**

**They arrive at the concert and Squall scratches his crotch, Rinoa tries to smell his hand.**

**Irvine: Here's your party fucker!**

**Selphie: . ' Squall you big stud this is for you**

**A heavy metal version of Eyes On Me plays and a mosh pit appears.**

**Squall: Cool.**

**Rinoa: Let's go over here. drags him to some ledge**

**Squall: see's the porno Oh my God! That's Irvine and Zell's mom!**

**Rinoa: How about we try that out?**

**Squall: An get crabs again?**

**Everyone: **

**Rinoa: jumps him and has her way with him**

**Squall: I'm soiled!**

**Rinoa pushes him off the ledge and Squall crashes through the glass roof.**

**Rinoa: Oh shit! whistles and walks away**

**Squall: XX**

**Nida: revives him I need to be in here more if I want my acting career to take off. drags Squall to him room**

**Squall waked up in Nida's room, pink stuffed animals all over.**

**Squall: This reminds me of Seifer's room. goes to the bridge**

**Zell: Yo. I need to see my mom.**

**Squall: jumps Where the hell did you come from?**

**Zell: shrugs I don't know. I just popped in.**

**Squall: Fine. Off to the Whore house!**

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: No Mo.**

**They arrive at Balamb and see Snow White, there was crusted blood under her nose.**

**SW: Yo. Want some high quality 'medicine'?**

**Squall?? Uh no. But some dwarves were wondering around before. Maybe they'll buy something.**

**Snow White enters the forest but gets torn apart by Zombie Yu-Gi-Oh's Yami and friends. They enter town and is stopped by a soldier.**

**Soldier: Yo. Ya can't pass.**

**Zell: But my Ma is in there!**

**Squall: Yeah! She runs the whore house.**

**Soldier: Right this way! Go find the fat ass Captain.**

**They go to Zell's house, finding it full of Soldiers.**

**Rinoa: Business seems like it's booming.**

**Zell: Ma!**

**Ma Dincht: Go up to your room. I'm busy going to do a DVDA.**

**Squall: **

**They head up and find mountains of porn.**

**Zell: . . Must be where Ma's storing stuff.**

**Squall: Yeah...right. Why don't you screw Rinoa while your up here.**

**Zell: leers**

**After a bit they run around trying to find the Captain and Squall finally grabs a Soldier.**

**Squall: God damn it! Where the hell is the fucking Captain? **

**Soldier: At the Train Station!**

**Squall: throws piranhas on him and leaves**

**Soldier: Oh God! gets eaten**

**They go to the train station and Rinoa farts by an open window of a train.**

**Raijin: Oh God damn it Ya know! runs leaving a puke trail**

**Zell: WTF! Oh God the smell!**

**They all run to the Hotel and see Raijin running in.**

**Fuijin: NO SEX! throws Raijin out**

**Zell: Looks like we beat your ass!**

**Raijin: Oh! Seifer's bitches is here! Ya know. **

**Battle**

**Raijin: Fuijin is pissed because I can't get it up.**

**Cricket chirps and his soldiers laugh.**

**Raijin: Shut up God damn it! beats the soldiers to death**

**Rinoa farts and Raijin goes un conscience. The winning fanfare dies out when they smell the sulphur. With a shrug they enter the Hotel, seeing Fuijin.**

**Zell: Looks like your all alone. cracks his knuckles**

**Fuijin: Shut up ass!**

**Raijin: I'm back! runs in**

**Battle**

**Rinoa: I thought you were dead**

**Squall: Bring it on!**

**Fuijin: Fuck you hermaphrodites! **

**Zell: TT. I am not a hermaphrodite! throws his dirty diaper at them**

**Raijin: runs screaming like a little girl**

**Fuijin: Next time we won't be sidetracked.**

**The fanfare plays by a record player.**

**Zell: Let's go to Garden.**

**Squall: To the Garden! skips**

**They go to the bridge.**

**Selphie: Hey, lets go to Trabia Garden.**

**Zell: WTF! Everyone's appearing out of nowhere! faints**

**Rinoa: Pretty buttons. drools staring at the control panel**

**Squall: Yeah, why the fuck not.**

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shit!**

**Squall: God damn it! Where is that piece of shit school! foams at the mouth**

**Selphie: It's right there dick!**

**They crash land and Selphie escapes. Squall, Irvine, and Zell go looking for her and find her by a statue.**

**Selphie: These are my bitches from Balamb.**

**Friend: stares and drools**

**Selphie: Wait for me at the basketball court.**

**The three guys run around, steal some kids money, then arrived. Everyone arrived and started babbling about an orphanage. **

**Johnathon Davis: So you see they are all orphans, memories missing because of the damn Gf's. Edea is the bitch Sorceress but was once their Matron. Q #2 bullshits about her feelings...**

**Squall: What the Hell are you doing?**

**JD: Just spicing this shit up.**

**Zell: Okay. Well lets just go find that place.**

**As they leave a blizzard starts and buries the school.**

**They find the stone orphanage, but find it locked, so Squall broke some windows and boards the Garden again.**

**Nida: Shit! It's Galbadia Garden!**

**Squall: pushes him out of the way and uses the binoculars Seifer's over there. Head straight for them. And...ah screw it! Selphie blow them out of the sky!**

**Selphie: OH YEAH! whips out a rocket launcher and shoots**

**The Galbadia Garden crashes and Balamb Garden lands, throwing Rinoa off board.**

**Squall: over intercom Okay everyone. Attack and make them your bitch!**

**Everyone piles out and the gang runs through an open door. Zell grabs a student.**

**Zell: Ok where's Seifer? And that bitch Edea?**

**Student: Through the elevator on the 2nd floor. You'll need 3 card keys.**

**Squall: Give them to us or Rinoa farts in your face**

**Student: O.O You wouldn't?**

**Squall & Irvine: points Rinoa's ass up towards his face**

**Student: Okay! Here! gives them the cards then runs away**

**Zell: Let's go!**

**They dash up to the second floor and hop on the elevator.**

**Seifer: Zell you shouldn't have. Bringing me Squall like this.**

**Irvine: We didn't bring him to you asshole!**

**Seifer: shakes his finger Oh no you didn't!**

**Battle**

**Seifer: You little cowboy bitch! hisses and gets his nails ready to fight**

**Irvine: Shut up limp dick! hisses**

**They pounce, rolling around like cats fighting screeching and hissing. Seifer screamed as he got clawed in the crotch and falls over. Irvine does a tap dance victory and the fanfare plays.**

**Edea: You piece of shit! You're such a disappointment! disappears into the floor**

**Squall: Where the hell is that bitch going?**

**Irvine: It's the Auditorium where orgies are held.**

**Everyone: OO**

**Zell: Um...**

**They head to the Auditorium and hear chanting.**

**Squall: WTF! Satanist!**

**Irvine: -- hits Squall and Edea falls from the ceiling**

**Edea: Dumb sons a bitches! I will kill all your little asses! **

**Battle**

**Seifer appears but get hit off by the Phantom of The Opera.**

**Edea: What did I say? A piece of shit! shakes her head**

**CID walks in naked.**

**CID: Honey! Your're back! Now let's get into the sack!**

**Edea: screams and everything goes pink, going un conscience **

**CID: God damn it! humps Edea's back until Seifer kicks him off**

**Seifer leaves and Rinoa was knocked out by CID's hard on.**

**Q #2: Rinoa is out.**

**Squall: Who gives a shit! they drag Rinoa back to Balamb Garden**

**END OF DISC 2**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am going to start on disk 3 and 4 soon.**

**Yay and it only took a few years.!!**


End file.
